Only Support
by misst
Summary: Hermione gets her punishment...WIP
1. 1

**A/N:** Dedicated to _Paprika_, who in fact insisted I write this story, mind you, I changed the theme from Romance to something more sinister (hehe)…I had to-**Rated 'R'**  

~

Hermione sat alone at the Gryffindor table, her scrambled eggs scattered across her breakfast plate, and the crumpled letter in front of her goblet. She rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her robes, and unfolded the note again, hoping that she had read it wrong earlier.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_By order of the __Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Council of Magical Law, you have been ordered to desist from attending classes until further progression of your trial._

_Given date: 3rd, June 1998_

_Secretary of Ministerial Magic,_

_Percy Weasley___

Another break of sobs echoed throughout the Great Hall, leaving the house elves that had come up from the kitchens to lower their heads and clean around Hermione-who-in a moment of drama managed to knock the surrounding platters onto the floor, their contents emptied along the marble. 

"Excuse me Miss, if you could…"

The face of a stumpy elf pleaded silently with her, while others lifted Hermione's lank arms to gather the dish beneath them.

"Oh…yes of course. I'm so sorry." 

Hermione lifted herself and grabbed for the letter, dodging a collection of small hands that seemed intent on disposing anything that wouldn't protest. She had just stepped into the hall when a gently prodding from behind made her turn around.

"Miss? I was told to give this to an 'Erm-io-ne? by a young man at breakfast 'tis morning, and I of course said I would, since I'm always willing to please my father. Make him proud of me I will!"

Hermione blinked and reached for the parchment, but the elf continued on.

"My father's always saying 'Make the best of what you have Rosely, make the best. Do your duty and don't ask questions'. Which comes in practice all the days. This very morning-that boy who told me to give this to you Miss-seemed a little, er, _strange_, but I did what I was told Miss. Yes I did!"

The house elf Rosely pressed the note into Hermione's out stretched hand, and with a crooked smile headed back to the table. Hermione, feeling a little abashed from the confrontation, blushed timidly as she rolled the paper across her fingers.

She didn't understand why a 'young man' would want to speak with her like this. Harry and Ron were the only seventh year males who actually associated themselves with her. All the others interested only in breasts and idiocy. The mystery over her private letter nearly took up the worry and the fear brought on by the Ministry's. It wasn't until she had walked the stairs back to the Common Room did the impact of what was really behind the message hit her.

Hermione stopped just outside the Fat Lady, and held the note up to the mounted candlelight. A serpent seal was noticeable from the envelop itself, and inscriptions of dark red scrawled on the quire-a distinct signature of only one boy at Hogwarts.

"Draco."


	2. 2

By the time Hermione walked through the portrait hole, the Gryffindors had begun to make their way down to Potions; the first afternoon lesson. Harry and Ron stepped out simultaneously laughing and joking amongst themselves.

"Hermione!"

Ginny Weasely appeared from the mass of robes and grabbed Hermione around the middle in a tight hug. Ron looked towards them and blushed, he didn't greet Hermione. Harry on the other hand, tore away from the crowd and unstrung Ginny's arms to get to Hermione.

"Hermione! We haven't seen you since the Sorting! What have you been doing?"

Harry's green eyes bore into Hermione, and she looked down in shame. She pulled out her Ministry letter and waved it in front of his face.

"I'm sure Ron has told you _his_ view of it. Why do you want to embarrass me?"

Hermione's breath faltered, and Harry's usual grin disappeared from his face. Ginny shifted nervously.

"Ron hasn't said anything."

She whispered leaning in closer, and craning her neck to steal a quick glance back at Ron, who had turned a shade of crimson. 

"Father told him not to speak of _it_, until…" Ginny looked away momentarily.

"Your trial."

Harry looked confused.

"_Your trial_? What the hell is going on?"

His voice pitched loudly and caused some dawdling fifth years to give him an impetuous glare. Hermione felt the tears spill again, burning her cheeks.

"Nothing. It's nothing…just leave me."

Hermione sobbed, turning away and marching back towards the stairs. Harry hurried after her and grabbed at her shoulders.

"Just leave me!" She cried moving away from his touch, Harry stepped back and looked towards the others for some reassurance. Ron busied himself with the tattered threads of his collar, and Ginny stood at his side seemingly bursting with suppressed emotion. Harry scanned each of them and when he turned back round, Hermione had already made her way down the stairs.


	3. 3

Harry and Ron walked silently towards the dungeons. Ron made sure as not to answer Harry's earlier questions about Hermione, so they both came to the same conclusion; they would drop it for the time being.  A small group of Slytherins had packed themselves into the crevice outside the classroom door. As Harry and Ron turned the corner they tightened their circle.

There wasn't much time for speculation as Professor Snape made his way from the opposite corridor and ordered them inside. Snape took his seat at the large oak desk, and sneered at the class as they took their seats.

"I had hoped your last year would bring about some degree of intelligence, or at best _conditioning_,"

Snape took a pause to glare at Neville Longbottom, who quickly hid his face behind a Potions text.

"Nevertheless, after a repeated overlook of past years itinerary, it seems to indicate you have all outdone yourselves,"

Harry rolled his eyes, and Ron snorted at the back of his throat. Snape noticed this and made his intimidating stride over to their cauldrons.

"Not only have all of you managed to fall back with at an astounding rate, the number of ill-used ingredients has reached its highest ever." 

Snape's crooked nose was mere centimeters in front of Harry's face, and his warm, putrid breath, made Harry's eyes water. He continued on with his hushed speech.

"That is why this year I have allowed myself the subjection of an assistant."

The Slytherins who had been chortling at Snape's harassment towards their rivals, drew a hush. Harry noticed a particular Slytherin who hadn't joined it, and in fact wasn't present at all. Ron seemed to catch his eye and turned his head minutely back towards Harry.

"Where's Malfoy?…Oh no, Harry you don't think…"

Snape had strolled back towards his desk and grinned sadistically.

"Our very own Draco Malfoy will now be serving as your student-teacher."

Gryffindors around the room broke out in protest, and Snape angrily shushed them.

"Silence! Mr Malfoy would you care to join us?"

Snape turned his neck and gestured towards the far back stores, where the basins and flasks sat glistening in the artificial light.

A white-blond head poked up from the rows of specimen jars, and two ice-blue eyes locked into Harry.  Malfoy's cherubic lips, turned up in an haughty smile.

"Yes sir, most definitely."


	4. 4

Hermione ran through the castle, nearly tripping over her robes but managed to make it to the one place she knew she could have privacy. 

The dungeon stores.

Hermione knew plain and well that if she were caught Snape would have her either expelled of murdered on the very spot, this is why Hermione had perfect the "Innundio" spell. It had taken a few weeks during summer vacation, having ordered some texts from the Daily Prophet.

That was before her run in with Draco.

She shivered just recalling it. It took a great effort on her part to not burst into tears, and she turned her attention to the hex on the large cupboard doors. Hermione withdrew her wand and murmured the enchantment. In a moments time the previous charm on the hinges wore off and Hermione stepped inside, not noticing the figure that stepped in after her.

Potions had ended in the similar matter of every past year; Neville was tormented, Gryffindor lost many unfair points, but the oddest thing yet was the announcement of the "Potion's Assistant".

"I bet Snape's getting 'dowry' from Malfoy's slimy father. Paying him off he is! 

Harry shook his head,

"I dunno Ron, I mean what if he's different this year, maybe Dumbledore asked him…never mind." 

Harry adding noticing Ron's face. Ron turned and shot him his characteristic look of astonishment.

"Harry! Don't even say anything about it. I know you…Snape wouldn't be caught dead with anything, let along anyone, in his presence. Even Malfoy is too _human_ to associate with him."

Ron waited for Harry's joining laugh but there was silence.

"What's up with you…"

Ron gulped, and took a sudden step backwards. Snape was glaring at them both.

"Mr Weasley, it seems as if you are always getting yourself into troubles like this."

The two boys swept their faces of anything burdening.

Snape noticed and narrowed his eyes so their brows met sharply above his hooked nose.

"I don't like that look on you Potter. If I know you and your 'godly ways' you're plotting something aren't you?"

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Ron stomped on his foot, urging Harry to keep shut.

Snape laughed wickedly. The only kind he knew how.

"I'll be expecting you both in the dungeons nine tonight. For your detentions. Dismissed!"

With a pause to glare hatefully at Harry Snape turned in his cloak and headed towards back towards his classroom.

The shocked pair walked back up to the Dorms, dinner would be served in an hour; that was enough time for a game of exploding snaps. 

Harry and Ron separately cursed Snape out then as they reached the winding stairs led on a discussion about what he would make them do.

Ron snorted half-heartedly as he reached The Fat Lady.

"I bet he'll make us Potion's Assistants as well. God knows what Malfoy's been up to."  


End file.
